1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible, transportable furniture, and particularly to a portable folding chair provided with storage and attachments for auxiliary gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable folding chairs, such as, for example, poolside chaise lounges, are well known. Such chairs are typically relatively simple structures, including two or more panels, a pair of arms, and a folding frame structure. Since such folding chairs are often carried by hand, they are designed to be as simple and lightweight as possible. Unfortunately, because of this design requirement, any additional equipment or gear must be carried separately, either by hand or in separate luggage. It would be desirable to provide a multi-functional folding chair, providing the convenience and ease of transport as a conventional folding chair with the ability to store, transport and attach additional gear. Thus, a portable folding chair addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.